


It's Always Been You

by FlareOfHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Is Gay, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter feels bad, Harry Potter gets Draco Malfoy pregnant, Harry Potter goes through shit, Harry Potter is Bi, Harry Potter is a player, M/M, Mpreg, No actual sex, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Lives, Swearing, Top Harry Potter, like really heavy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareOfHope/pseuds/FlareOfHope
Summary: Harry tried to warn Draco that it would be a one night stand and that Draco would be heartbroken, but Draco was to in love with Harry to care. When Draco awoke the next morning, Harry was gone and there was a note on his bedside table.When Draco spent his morning throwing up, Pansy went to get a pregnancy test. Everything went down hill from there.Draco was pregnant, Harry was long gone, Pansy couldn't comfort Draco and his parents were about to have a second grandchild.When Harry finds out, he goes through shit and unhappiness to find Draco, he shouts at people he cared about, hurts people he loved. But he hasn't hurt Draco as much as any of them.Finally finding Draco giving birth, Harry tries to forgive himself and help Draco forgive him. It's all he can do not to cry out when he sees his little baby.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story guys! 
> 
> There is mild language and mentions of sex.

"Draco, Draco, baby, you're going to regret this." Harry said softly as Draco, eyes hungry with desire and need, pushed him into the bedroom. 

"Just- I don't care!" 

"Draco, please don't do this to yourself." Harry pleaded, stopping Draco's hands at his belt. 

"Harry!" Draco whined and scabbled at the metal holding Harry's pants up. 

"Draco, what the hell has gotten into you?" 

"I need you." Draco replied kissing along Harry's jawline. 

It was all Harry could do to keep it together. He couldn't do this to Draco. But he couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips as Draco sucked on his collarbone. 

"Take it off!" Draco whispered, pulling the hem of Harry's black t-shirt up. 

"Stop! Draco stop!" 

Draco stopped and looked up at Harry's face. He could see the battle going on in his mind, desire or the right thing to do. Draco wasn't sure what was winning but he sure hoped it was desire. He could see the hesitation in Harry' green eyes. 

"This is not my fault." Harry snapped before throwing Draco on the bed and lifting his t-shirt up and over his messy raven hair. 

Draco groaned as he tranced his eyes down Harry's chest, pacing the hard nipples and down his abs to his v-line. No hair could be seen on Harry's torso and Draco wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He decided to go with 'it was a good thing'. Before he could rake his eyes over any more of Harry body, the man was on top of him, kissing him. 

Draco sighed happily, finally he was about to have sex with the man he'd loved since fourth year. The only problem was Draco's son being in his room down the hall, but it was past midnight, he wouldn't be awake and Albus was on the sofa downstairs. They were fine. 

Before Harry went further, he leant down to Draco's ear, "I'm sorry baby." 

☆ ☆ ☆ 

Draco awoke and the next mroing, sore but contented as the memories flooded back to him. He turned over, opening his eyes to an empty bed. Draco was immediately awake, he surely couldn't have left? Draco listened for the running of the shower, but there was silence. Maybe he'd had a bath? But they was no splashing of water. Maybe he was eating breakfast, but there was no smell of food. 

Draco started to panic, Harry had left. He rummaged around on nightstand, his finger scratching over a small peice of paper. He grabbed it and brought it to his eyes. It was a note.

'Draco, baby, I told you not to go through with it, I probably won't see you again, and that's a good thing, I tried to think it would be my fault, but you picked to have sex with me, so, this is on you. Harry.'

Draco cried out, he wouldn't see Harry again? Ever! Draco quickly got out of bed, noticed he was naked and grabbed a dressing gown, knowing Scorpius would be in his room any second. 

Said Scorpius knocked on the door that very second and Draco opened the door for his 11 year old. A flash of platnium blond hair and blue eyes was passed him and on the bed, dangling his kegs over the side. He looked sorrowfully into his father's broken eyes, sighing softly. 

"Have they really gone?" He chocked out. 

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry Dad, they left about an hour ago." 

"Shit." 

"Dad, was that a naughty word?" 

"Sorry, yes, sorry, please don't say it." 

"I won't." 

Just then, Draco felt a wash of nausea came over him, he stumbled and Scorpius looked up quickly. 

"Dad?" 

Draco didn't have time before he was in the bathroom, throwing up. He felt awful, he stomach hurt and his head felt dizzy. Like it had been clouded up. Scorpius ran through the door, looking at his father bent over the toliet, throwing up. 

"Dad?" 

Drack looked, up, his face a pale green, his eyes dazed and his mouth dirty, Scorpius almost threw up himself at the sight. 

"Get Pansy." He croaked and threw up again. 

Scorpius was out the door in a flash, running to the fire. He cast a quick spell and sent the fire green. He looked proudly at it, before he heard Draco scream in pain. 

"Pansy." He said and stepped into the green flames, licking at his shoes. 

☆ ☆ ☆ 

Pansy ran out of the flames, closly followed by Scorpius. She sprinted up the stairs and towards Draco's bedroom, pushing open the door and skidding into the the bathroom, where Draco was still bent over the toilet, looking worse than before. He felt worse than before as well, his head much more dizzy and his stomach was killing. What the hell was wrong with him? 

"Draco." Pansy said warily. 

"Mhmm." Draco mumbled, finally looking away from the toliet. 

"How are you?" 

"Awful. Pansy, what the hell is wrong with me?" 

"How many times have you been sick?" 

"7 times. Pansy, what's wrong?" 

Pansy was looking worridly at Draco, then to the bed, which was still unmade. 

"Did you have sex last night?" She asked. 

Draco looked shocked, "Pansy!" 

"Did you?" Pansy asked again. 

Draco nodded sheepishly. 

"Who with?" 

"Why does it matter." 

"DRACO WHO DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH?" Pansy shouted. 

"Harry Potter." Draco mumbled. 

Pansy smacked a hand to her forehead, pulling her black hair into a pony tail and picking Draco up by the armpits. She dragged his limp body over to the bed and sat him in it, pulling the covers up to his chest. She ran back into the bathroom, knowing Drack could throw up any minute, grabbed the bin, emptied it and brough to to the bed. She then got a flannel from the stool of towels by the bathroom door and disappeared to the sink. While she was in there, Draco also heard the flush of the loo, thank god.

She came back out with a cold flannel and pressed it to Draco's hot head. The man yelped as the coolness hit his head. Pansy shushed him and told him to keep the flannel pressed to his head. 

"Pansy, please, tell me what's wrong?" 

Pansy looked at him, hesitating, "You're...pregnant, Draco, with Harry's child." 

Draco stared at her, not comprehending what she had just said. It wasn't possible, she was just guessing. No, no, no. 

"How can you know? I need a pregnancy test! Please!" 

Pansy nodded and ran out of the room. 

Draco threw up again into the bin and felt tears fall down his face. He couldn't be pregnant, he wasn't ready for another child, he already had one. And Harry had fucked off to god knows where, probably shagging someone else by now. 

This wasn't happening. It was a dream. No a nightmare. He'd wake up soon. He would. He would. But it felt to real. The dizziness of his head, the pain in his lower stomach. 

Draco waited, his heart bearing faster then ever. Why? Why did he do that! Why did he have sex with a player? He could've said no! Harry gave him plenty of chances! Now he was stuck, with a possible baby. No father. And another child to care for. 

When Pansy finally arrived back and gave the test to Draco, he was in the bathroom in a flash, working out how to use it. 

"I have to...pee on it." Draco murmered looking at the box. 

"That is disgusting." He said and took the test out of the box. 

He undid the dressing gown and peed onto the test, well, he hoped that was what he was meant to do. Now, it said he had to wait 20 minutes. The 20 minutes he spent sat on the toilet, tapping his foot and biting his nails. This was the worst 20 minutes of his life. Worse than the 20 minutes he spent throwing up. Worse than the 20 minuties he spent trying to work out where Harry was. Why he'd left.

Because he's a player, Draco. 

He answered that for himself, leaning back and watching the clock tick one minute coloser to 20. This was impossible. How could he have gotten pregnant. Wasn't Harry wearing protection? As Draco tried to remember, he knew that Harry had indeed not been wearing protection. He cursed himself and Harry for not being prepared. 

Five more minutes. 

This was taking to long. Surely it had been 20 minutes by now. 

When the 20 minutes was finally up, Draco couldn't bare to look at the test. It had to be negative. It had to be! 

Draco picked the test up and covered the part that would tell him with the pad of his thumb. He breathed in. It would be ok. It would.

Positive. 

Draco burst into tears, not caring if he looked stupid, sounded stupid or was being stupid in general. This was it. He was having a baby. He was pregnant. He was pregnant with a child who's father had left him after having sex. 

"Pansy!" Draco yelled and he heard two pairs of running footsteps sprint towards the bathroom. 

Pansy and Scorpius appeared at the door. Pasny ran over to Draco and hugged him, kissing his sweaty head and mumbled things to try and soothe him. Scorpius stood, staring at the test, just able to make out the positive on it. He then looked up to his father, who was on the verge of a panic attack. 

"Draco, I need you to calm down." 

"Can't." Draco coughed, trying to breath.

"Breath, in out, in out, in out." 

Draco's breathing didn't become any more regular. 

"Draco if you don't get your breathing under control, you're going to pass out." 

Draco breathed in and out, trying to gain control of the air leaving his lungs. 

"Come on, in and out, there we go, calm." 

Draco finally calmed down, his breathing normal once more. Tears still stained his cheeks as he stared at the ground while Pansy hugged him and carried on mummering things in his ear. She was trying to comfort her best friend, but nothing was working. Draco felt ill, he hurt, he was alone and he had a child on the way. 

Speaking of children, he looked round to Scorpius, who was still standing, petrified, by the door. Pansy looked up to and beckoned Scopius closer. 

"Please." Draco whispered, holding his hands out. 

The boy ran into them and sat on his Dad's lap, hugging him tightly. He was trembling the poor thing. Pansy smiled and sat down on the floor. 

"Dad, what's going on." 

Draco breathed out and rubbed a hand across his temple. 

"Dad's...erm, Dad's pregnant." 

"Isn't that a good thing? I get to have a brother or sister!" 

"The problem is, mate, is that the father is erm...Harry Potter...and he's not here anymore."

Scorpius looked worridly into his father's eyes, which still glistened with tears, "So, you have to raise two children on your own."

A tear slipped out of Draco's eyes as he hugged his son close, "Yeah." 

Pansy stood and cleared her throat, "This is it! I'm finding fucking Potter and brining him here," she saw the look of horror on Draco's face, "babe, you need him here." 

"Please, no, I can't tell him, I won't!" 

Pansy sighed and hugged both Scorpius, who clung into her like a mother and then Draco, who hugged her like he would never let go. 

"Pansy, I can't do this." 

Pansy tilted Draco's chin to make him look into her green eyes, "Babe, you can do anything, your my best friend and I love you and I'm here for you," she looked down at Scorpius ruffiling his blonde hair, "and you." 

"I love you Pansy, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat on the balcony, looking over at the stars, humming softly to himself. The wind whiped his hair about, making him look disheveled, completely unlike his usual stature. But he was also feeling completely unlike his usual self. The morning sickness had ceased, but his mood hadn't changed, he was still full of anger and hatred towards Harry, mainly because he knew Draco would get pregnant if he didn't use protection, yet his pissed of anyway. 

But my god did Draco want him here now, hugging him close, whispering things in his ear, telling him it'd be ok. But he wasn't. And Draco had to live with that. It killed him knowing Harry would never meet his own son, but it killed him more that his baby wouldn't have a father. At least Scorpius had Astoria ever couple of months, not that Draco was willing to give his son up for a weekend.

Things had ended badly between them, Astoria had cheated on him, with some muggle man. Then had the audaicty to say it was Draco's fault for not bringing her what she wanted. Spoilt brat. So Draco had thrown his ring at her and packed his bags, slamming the door in her face. The only thing Draco felt slightly bad about was slapping her round the face. But he supposed she deserved it. 

It had been a week and four days since Draco knew he was having a baby. It was the worst week of his life, the last four days had been slightly better, but not great. Pansy tried reasoning with him that he should tell someone, maybe not Harry, but Severus or Lucius. 

"They'd be so angry, Pansy." Draco had said. 

"But it was a mistake, everyone makes mistakes, Draco." 

"Not this big." 

Pansy had left yesterday for a work case, leaving Draco alone with Scorpius. Draco had been doing so well, then he'd tripped and fell on his stomach, crying in pain. Socrpius had taken him staight to bed and leant on his stomach. 

"They're fine Dad, I can feel the breathing, it's so cool!" 

Draco smiled and let his head fall back onto the head rest. 

He stood slowly, using the hand rail as support. He looked towards the moon once more.

"I know you somewhere out there, somewhere far away, I want you back, I want you back." Draco mumered, facing the sky and the stars, hoping they could hear him, pass his messgae on.

"I sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you, in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too or am I a fool." 

Draco felt the tears streak his cheeks as he stared, like he was staring into Harry's green eyes. He need Harry, however much he was angry at him, he needed his baby's father. 

Draco cried silently, his hands pressed against the railings, shaking with his sobs. He hated Harry, he hated that damned twat, who got him pregnant. But he couldn't help want the prick in his life. 

Anger swelled in him. Why? Why did he want Harry? The last Harry had done was fuck him over, give him a child he wasn't ready for and leave. 

On the first day after he'd found out he was pregnant, he thought about giving the child up. But that was cause him to much pain, more pain than he was already in. So he had decided to keep it, and he did want the child. He just wanted the kid to have a family, not half a family. 

"Half is better than none." He mumered to himself. 

He wasn't tired enough to sleep, but he was to tired to do anything more than watch the stars and the moon. Watch as the whisps of coukd passed over the white surface. 

☆ ☆ ☆ 

"You prick!" Ron shouted, scolding Harry. 

Harry faced the fire in the little log cabin Ron and Hermione lived in. He said nothing. 

"You had sex with him and just left him." 

"I'm not having a kid!" 

"You don't know he's pregnant, you're just guessing!" 

"My guesses are normally right." Harry growled and stood. 

"So, you're happy with him, bearing your child, sick, with no comfort and another kid to look after?" 

Harry rounded on him, "You think I don't think about him every fucking day! You think I'm happy, sat here, wondering if him, the baby, Scorpius is ok? Do you not think I love that man with more sense than is possible?"

"Then why did you fucking leave?" 

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED SHITLESS!" 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm 24 years old, I left the man I loved after a night shagging him and has probably got him pregant, I'm scared to go, back to what he would say!" 

"He needs you!" 

"I can't, do I look like the type of person who's ready for a baby." 

Ron looked at his beste friend, handsome, completely disheveled is the sexiest way possible, messy, f-boy. 

"No, but you have the heart to do this." 

"Do I?" Harry ran a hand through his hair. 

"Mate, you were strong enough to give Malfoy the choice of going through with it, you need to go see him." 

"You said he's not even pregnant!" Harry painicked, using Ron's words against him. 

"Harry! You're so complicated!" Ron cursed and opened the door. 

"Oh no."

Harry turned to the door, "Wha- oh damn." 

Ron and Hermione's three kids stood against the door, eyes wide, along with Harry's son, Albus. Harry cursed himself, Ron and the kids many times. What the hell did they think they were doing? Eavesdropping on an adult conversation! Surely they were older enough to know not to do that! 

"What the bloody hell do you kids think you're doing?" Ron shouted his ginger hair going bright red with anger. 

"Sorry Daddy." One of them mumbled, rather than looking at Ron, they were looking at a furious Harry. 

Ron followed his kids gaze, "Harry?" 

"THE HELL?" He roared. 

"Sorry uncle Harry!" The oldest one said stepping infront of her petrified younger siblings, but Albus stood in front of them all, looking at his Dad with worried eyes,

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Harry was screaming. 

"Harry, mate, calm down." Ron pleaded, looking from his kids to Harry and back.

"CALM- CALM DOWN! THEY WERE LISTENING ON SOMETHING THAT HERMIONE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT!" Harry replied advancing on the kids. 

Ron held him back, "Their just kids." 

Harry had a flash back then, back to when Molly Weasley had told Sirius he hadn't needed to hear abput Voldermort. Back at Grimmauld Place, in the kitchen ariund the table. Back when Harry was at Hogwarts, when he didn't shag and leave people, break peoples hearts and crush them. Back when he was happy, back when he didn't have to worry about babies or hearts. Feelings or emotions.

Harry cried for the first time since he'd watched Fred Weasley die. He sobbed, in front of a three children, his son and one of his only best mates. He fell to the floor, covering his face with his hands. He'd never felt as awful as he was feeling right now. 

He held his arms for the four kids to rush to him and they did just that, running and knocking him to the floor. He laughed inbetween his sobs as he was left with tiny kisses all over his face, sparing his lips. Ron watched, a tear in his eyes, as his kids tried to bring a slight shred of happiness to his slowly dying best friend. 

Ron knew Harry had always been ashamed of being a f-boy, but it was his only coping method of keeping him from falling into a spiral of depression, or so Harry thought. It actually went the other way, the more hearts Harry broke, the more depressed he became. He was a completely different man, but after all the people he'd lost, Ron couldn't blame him. 

He could see how scared Harry was about going back to Draco, Ron also knew that he wouldn't unless Draco was either about to die or have his baby and as much as Ron thought it possible, he didn't think either of these things would be happening. 

"Kids," he said softly and the four kids stopped hugging Harry and turned to Ron, "could you give me and Harry some privavcy, properly." 

The kids nodded and ran off to their rooms, but Albus gave Harry one more big bear hug and then ran away. Ron closed the door, making sure none of them were sneaking back. Once he was sure, he dropped to Harry's side. 

"Mate, tell me what's wrong." 

"It comes and goes in waves, my depression I mean, it always does." Harry sobbed.

"You need to stop what you're doing, Harry, you need to change." Ron said kindly but firmly. 

"I know, Ron, I know." 

☆ ☆ ☆

"Dad," Scorpius said, bring Draco his breakfast, "you have your first scan today, at St Mungo's." 

"Oh god, I do." Draco groaned and took the tray out of Scorpius' hands. 

"Shall I come and check on you in a bit?"

"Wait, cub, come here." Scorpius jumped next his Dad in bed and looked up at him. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm so so sorry about this, but I do love you so so so much, more than you could know." 

"And I love you Dad! It'll be over soon and I get a sibling!" 

"Ok, I have a question?" Draco said laughing.

"What is it?" 

"Brother or sister?" 

"I really don't mind! A brother so I can play games and stuff with him or a girl to help grow up!"

"Your the best son ever, you can have an extra hour of TV today." 

"Thanks Dad! You're the best Dad!"

Draco smiled sadly as he watched Scorpius run out of the door. He munched on his toast and sipped at his coffee, he found he was getting much more tired as each day passed, normally falling asleep around the same time as Scorpius. 

He sighed, things were beginning to look brighter for him, Pansy was taking him to the hospital, he'd find out if it was a girl or boy and Scorpius was being amazing with him. 

Maybe everything would be ok. 

In the end.

☆ ☆ ☆

St Mungo' loomed over the trio as they stepped from the green flames and made their way to the hospital doors, pushing them open. Scopius held his Dad's and Pansy's hand as they walked up to the desk, nervously waiting to see if the baby was ok. 

"Name." The woman asked. 

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." 

The woman looked up briefly, taking Draco in. His thin stands of platinum blonde hair that either fell forwads over his forhead or down the back of his head. The blue eyes that used to shine so brightly, now worn with stress, anxiety and pain. 

"Okay, and you must be little Scorpius Malfoy and...Pansy, is it?" 

Pansy nodded, smiling slightly, taking Scorpius over to a little play section. He looked up at her, eyes bored. 

"I refuse, I'm not five." 

Pansy laughed, "Scorp, I need you to wait here, do not talk or leave with anyone, if you get scared, go sit with the lady at the desk." 

The receptionist smiled and waved over at them and Scorpius nodded, watching as Pansy and Draco made their way towards a ward. He picked a book from the rack and crossed his legs under him, beginning to read. 

"Right, Mr Malfoy, everything seems good, the baby is fine, healthy, happy, you're doing a very good job." The doctor said, smiling at Draco, who sighed in relief. 

"And the gender?" He asked, eyes wide with hope. 

"Are you sure you want to know?" The doctor asked. 

Drack and Pansy nodded.

The doctor sighed, "Well, I'm happy to tell you it's a...girl!" 

Draco's face broke into a grin and he hugged Pansy tightly. 

"WHOO! I GET TO BE A AUNT TO A LITTLE GIRL! NAMES DRACO! WHAT ABOUT PANSY NUMBER TWO!" 

Draco laughed and thanked the doctor, grinning like a maniac. 

"Would you like to see your little girl?" He asked Draco. 

"Please." 

The doctor brought a screen to Draco's bed, bringing the device back to the blondes bump. The doctor pointed out where abouts it was and Draco stared. He could see it. He could! It was there! His baby. 

Her head was beautiful, which sounded stupid because he was only 9 weeks pregant, but he thought it was the most beautiful head, along with Scorpius' and that damned Harry Potter. 

Draco loved her too much already. 

Bloody Harry Potter was missing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted as quickly, I've just started back at online school and it's so stressful

The fire roared, sending heatwaves through the living room. Warming Harry's frozen hands as he shook the umberalla off, waterdropets flying onto the wooden floor. He sighed, putting it in the umberella rack before taking his dripping coat off and hanging it away from the dry coats. Finally, with some difficulty and flexibility, he undid his shoelaces and slipped his mud covered trainers off. 

It was below freezing outside, the wind whipped around and the rain thrashed down. The clouds had blocked the sun, so no heat radiated off the yellow surface. Winter had offically started, it had never been ths early before. The 13th of November, usally it was around the last week of November. 

Harry sighed appreactiatvly as the fire's flames warmed his feet, making them tingle with the sudden change in tempreture. He sat down in font of the orange flames, letting them ignite his freezing bones. 

He'd needed to get away for a while, what with all Hermione's shouting and snide remarks about leving Draco. Frankly, he'd had enough of the yelling and the remarks. Hermione had made him feel worse than anyone ever had, except himself. He knew what he did was wrong, but he'd left so many people before and never once had she yelled at him, just glared and ignored him for a day. 

The minute he heard the lock jangle, he was up the stairs in a bound, running past Ron's kids, who'd also heard the arrival of their mother, towards his own room. He wasn't going to put the kids through another shouting night. As Harry stumbled through his bedroom door, Albus jumped out from behind the door frame, scaring the life out of Harry. 

"Mate, what are you doing in my room." Harry asked shutting the door.

"I miss you." Albus replied and hugged his Dad tightly. 

Harry laughed, "Why didn't you just come down then." 

"Because I missed the old you." 

Harry felt his heart drop, "What?" He asked horsely. 

"I miss the cuddles you used to give, I miss having your old sweaters, I miss the great lucnhes you did, I miss living wih just you." Albus replied. 

Staring down at him, Harry felt water flood his eyes, he sniffed, "I-" 

Harry grabbed his son and lifted him up into the air, spining him round, before fianlly pulling him into a tight hug. 

This was possibly the most sadness he had felt in his life. His fingers brushed Albus's brown hair out his face and smiled at him, trying to pull the sadness out of his face. 

"I am so so sorry, cub." Harry whispered and hugged Albus once more. 

The fact that Albus was nearly 12 years of age, didn't seem to flush away the fact that having a proper hug from his Dad in years made him the happiest he'd ever been. Happier than he had been at Christmas, happier than he was on his birthday.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

Draco sat on the hospital bed, crossing his ankles over and breathing in heavily. This was his last appointment before the baby would arrive. Apparently this was the appointment that would tell him if he was okay to have the baby properly or it would have to be born a different way. 

He drummed his fingers against his stomach, feeling the baby moving inside. This always gave him a sense of pride and of course happiness. He prided himself on getting through his pregnancy without Harry fucking Potter and coping with another child already in the world. 

But now he had to get through the actual birth and then of course, everything after that, up until he passed, which wouldn't be for a good 75 years or so. 

Draco scolded himself. Why was he thing about death when birth was only two months away? 

The door opened and Pansy came in, smirking. 

Draco smiled at her, "What are you smiking about?" 

"A surprise I have for you."

"Is it a good surpirse?" 

"Depands." 

"Pardon?" 

"Depends, you said you wanted it, so I got it." 

"What do I want." 

"You'll see." Pansy remarked plainly. 

Draco had no time to ask more questions, for the doctor came in, grinning. He smiled nervously back, beggining to drum his fingers once more. 

It wasn't that he knew something was wrong, he just always felt nervous in hospitals. He didn't like them one bit. It made him think of bad things and ill people. Saddness and a lose of hope. 

He'd felt like that a lot lately. 

"Right, Draco, everything is completely fine, you can have the baby just like anyone else would." 

Draco breathed out and Pansy smiled appreciatively at the doctor, before hugging Draco and pulling him off the bed and into a proper hug. 

"I can tell you one thing about your surprise." Pansy whispered. 

"What?" Draco whispered back. 

"It'll sure be a surprise." She replied before waving goodbye to the doctor and leaving. 

Draco thanked than man once more and followed after her. 

"That isn't a clue or a hint." 

"I didn't say it was." Pansy said, walking quickly. 

"Pansy, slow down will you, I do have a baby on the way." 

Pansy turned to him, "Right," she said holding her hands up as in defeat, "sorry." 

☆ ☆ ☆ 

Harry fainted. 

Properly. 

Like straight down the stairs. 

Probably getting more knocked out on each step. 

It was also causing a lot of noise and someone- probably Ron- had come to find out what was going on, only to find Harry at the bottom of the stairs, in a crumpled heap, the phone beside him, completely outcold. 

"Mione, I know you're not a massive fan of Harry right now, but I think he might've died." 

Hermione came rushing to the stairs, looking down at Harry, 

"Ron, if you looked close enough, you can see his still breathing." 

"So he's out cold?" 

"Well yes Ron! He wouldn't sleep like that!" 

Ron bent to pick the phone up, which thanfully hadn't broke and looked at the screen. 

"What is it?" Hermione asked, jumping over Ron's shoulder to look at the phone screen. 

"It's a recieved call from Pansy Parkinson." Ron mumbled. 

Hermione gasped, "Call her back, asked what she wanted!" Hermione hissed as Ron put the phone to her ear. 

The conversation lasted for about two minutes, all in which Ron's eyes were wide and unblinking. He hung up, shock written all over his face. 

"I was wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

This was it, it was really happening. 

Harry woke up on his bed, a cool flannel pressed to his forehead and a blinding headache. As his limbs woke up, he found they were jarred and felt like jelly. 

He groaned and turned over, feeling the coldness of the bed as he seemed to have slept in the exact same sp3ce all night. 

He sat up, rubbing his sore eyes and pushing the cool flannel harder againet his hot head. He felt as though he had the worst hangover ever, his eyes felt heavy and cheeks burning. 

Their was a knock at his door and before Harry could answer, Albus came running in, jumping onto the bed. 

"Hi mate." He said sleeply and turned to his son. 

"Is it true?" Albus asked, his eyes wide.

"Pardon?" 

"Is it true, that you're having a baby?" 

Harry nearly fainted again, everything from the previous night had come streaming back to him. The horrid phone call with that awful snooty Pansy Parkinson, fainting and falling down the stairs.

And being told he was a father. 

Pansy had told Harry to arrive at St Mungo's on February the 3rd. 9 months since he shagged Draco. Harry couldn't belive it, he'd freaked and told Pansy he'd be there. 

What an absolute twat! 

He couldn't just show up after 9 months and expect to be part of a happy little family. 

Why oh why did he agree to this bullshit? 

Harry nodded faintly his eyes closed. 

"Dad, did you-er-do it with Mr Malfoy?" Albus asksd timidly. 

Harry smacked a hand to his forehead, "Yes." He said coarsely. 

Albus sighed, "Well Dad, it's nearly Christmas, which means the New Year, which also means you can start fresh." 

Harry turned to Albus and ruffled his brown hair, "Yeah, I can." 

Albus nodded and jumped off Harry' bed, running back out of the open door, nearly colliding with Ron, who was coming into Harry's room from the other way. 

He smiled down at Albus and moved out of the boys way. When he'd finally closed the door, Harry got out of bed, muttering things under his breath as he searched for something to put on over his boxers, which he'd realised were the only thing he'd got on after he'd got out of bed. 

Ron hummed appreciatively, "I can see why boys fall for you more than girls." He said. 

"Oh shut up Ron," Harry grinned when Ron winked at him, "stop flirting you idiot." 

"I'm only joking Harry, chill." Ron laughed and threw Harry some skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. 

Harry caught each one and put them on as quickly as he possibly could. He didn't want Hermione walking in, or worse any of the kids!

"I'm in a complele shit hole Ron." Harry admitted and tried brushing his hair to no avail. 

"I know, you're a father again." Ron said, nodding. 

"Look at me Ron, I'm a fucked up 22 year old, who can't do anything!" Harry snapped, more at himself than Ron. 

"Harry, mate, you're going to be amazing," Ron said, walking over and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, "you can be a father again, I promise, please, just go to the hospital." 

Harry nodded, "If I make my child bi like me, it's your fault for making my poor soul go to the hospital."

Ron laughed, "Trust me." 

☆ ☆ ☆ 

Harry spent the next weeks days trying in earnest to become father material. He started learning things about nappies and burps and eveything like that. He noted everything that looks weird, but is completely normal with a baby and why babies do such things. 

He looked at how to build things the baby might need, he made food that the baby would eat and he learned to be grateful. He knew this would be the best in the long run, being grateful. He'd need it with Draco more than any other thing. 

He also began to be healthier, he worked out. No junk food could be seen anywhere and he would finish every meal and have no snakes. He went out everyday for a run or walk or just to take Albus to play in the woods. 

But the most important thing he did over Christmas, was love his son to bits. He bought him extra presents and let him eat as much chocoloate and goodies as he wanted. He gave him hugs and told Albus that he loved him. 

Harry finally loved himself as well. 

He ridden of all his skinny jeans, except one and all his tight t-shirts. He wore baggy clothes and sweaters, with a shirt underneath. He also wore coats, like proper coats. Not jackets, puffa coats. Parkers. Even an odd trench coat could be spotted in his wardrobe. 

Everything about him was different, except his hair. 

He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why his hair wouldn't straighten when faced with straighteners and why it just couldn't lie flat on his head! It was utterly infuriating, it just sat there, every piece going in a differnt direction. It was like a birdsnest, but Harry was grateful that it wasn't knotty, that would be awful to brush twice a day.

Hermione had forgiven him too, after seeing how much he was trying to become more like a father, he still looked like he needed work, but that could wait till after the birth. She'd noticed that he was also a lot happier, which seemed the total opposite of what she and Ron thought would happen. 

They thought he'd be even more depressed that he already was, maybe even locking his door and refusing to go and be a father. 

But the complete reverse had happened. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked one evening, sitting across from Harry by the fire, long after all the kids had gone to bed. 

"Yeah?" Harry replied, struggiling to look up from his book. 

"Me and Ron," Ron looked up at this, "were wondering if-"

"WE COULD BE AUNT AND UNCLE!" Ron shouted over Hermione. 

"-godparents." Hermione sighed. 

Harry laughed, "Of course, if Draco lets me." He said, rather glumly at the thought. 

He wasn't expecting much hospitality from Draco, since he'd had a good go at him and then left, leaving him pregant and alone with another child. 

He sighed, he couldn't believe he was actually going. Pansy had explained it was a surprise, but he couldn't really see it as a 'surprise-birthday-party-surpirse' more a 'BOO!' kind of surprise. 

Harry didn't see this whole thing as something good. Draco could really, really despise him. No forgiveness. How would he live with that. 

He didn't think he could. Draco hating him. Like he did in school. It would be awful.

And all his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, please read this note.  
> I am trying my very best to get updates done for you guys and fix any grammer mistakes and things like that. Also about ages and things, I am trying.   
> I have many exams coming up, studing and online classes to get through. As well as spending as much time with my family as possible.
> 
> I'm really sorry about all of this, and I will be taking a very long break, all my other stories will be on hold until I feel like I can come back and give you my best. I'm really sorry about the lack of writing and bad grammer, but thank you for your support. 
> 
> I will try and get this story done quickly for you guys, so I can go off and have a break from archive of our own and just focus on my exams and also so you guys don't have to keep coming back to my page! Love you all and thank you!

It was properly snowing, the grass was white instead of green, the sky grey instead of blue. Draco tried his best to wade through the three inch snow, tripping over unseen things in the blanket of white. 

His shoes made deep imprints in the even fall. Water cascaded down Draco's legs and took ground in his wellies, making a squelch noise every time he moved his foot. 

Also carrying a baby that was to be born in a month didn't help with the nsow, if anything, it weighed him down, bringing him closer to tripping over in the thickness. He took his ground on the thankfully snow-free doorstep and clapped the white flakes of his gloves, breathing a cold breath to try and warm his freezing hands a little. 

Taking the knocker in his hand, Draco banged it several times agaisnt the black door, waiting for the sound of echoing footsteps to reach the other side of the frame. Standing their patiently, Draco began to think what would be happening in a month's time. 

The baby would be born, if the doctor's had been correct on his due date and he would probably have Pansy's incredibly mysterious surprsie on the doorstep. 

Draco still couldn't make head or tail of what this surprise was going to be. Apparently, from what he could squeeze out of Pansy, it wasn't edible. That was all he'd gotten, she was like a dried lemon, she wouldn't let anything spill. 

It was annoying, since he had to wait another month for this big surpirse to make an appearance. If he was being totally honest, he was a little apprehensive of meeting this thing. Though, the thrill of getting a present, if you could call it that, overacame the fact that Pansy could have a dragon being sent to St Mungo's. 

It could be money, Draco supposed. It wasn't like he didn't need it. Sure he had his father's money, that said he would be fine until he died, but that was before he knew that his son would have two children and no father or mother to help out. Plus, he didn't have a job, which might've helped but he had had his father's money. 

When Draco fianlly came out of his thoughts, he saw that the door still hadn't opened an inch. He sighed, turning on his feet and placed one foot back in the freezing snow. It was a shame, he wouldn't have the courage to do this again. 

But before he could egt any further than the garden gate, an icey voice called after him, beckoning him back with it cold grasps. 

"Draco." 

Draco knew if he turned around, the evidence would be all their. The explanation would be dismissed and he'd be a little puppy thrown from it's family. Dark comparison, Draco knew, but that was what he'd feel like. 

Draco breathed in and out. He could do this, he wouldn't no have a family, surely somewhere in their dark hearts they had a little love for their son and godson, well at least his mother did. 

He turned. Draco faced his uncle and closed his eyes, waiting for the shouts at him to leave for all eternity.

"I think you better come inside, Draco."

Draco looked up, eyes wide with surpirse, his silvery orbs met stone grey ones and strands of black long hair flitted in front of their dull surfaces. 

"Coming Severus." Draco replied and began trudging through the snow back up to the doorstep once more.

☆ ☆ ☆

""Who." Severus said plainly as he poured a brandy for himself and a tea for Draco. 

Draco faltered nervously, "Someone you don't like very much." 

"Who, who is it I don't like very much." Snape insisted.

"H-Harry Potter." Draco stuttered his eyes gazing down to his lap as he fiddled with his hands. 

"Harry Potter, eh?" 

"Yes."

"And how long?" The older man asked, gesturing with his glass to Draco's bump. 

"About a month, if the doctor's are correct." Draco replied, shrugging. 

"You act like it's not a big deal." Severus remarked. 

"It isn't." 

"Draco, you're having a baby, not a dog." 

"Well, I did ok with Scorpius." 

"But you had Asotria." 

"So? It wasn't like she was there a whole lot." 

"But Harry is never going to be here." Severus said, flying over to Draco's chair and leaning into him, his voice curled in a snarl. 

Draco stayed extremely still, not daring to breath, his eyes focusing on the only patch of light that wasn't covered by his godfathers black clothing. 

"I know." Draco whispered. 

☆ ☆ ☆

"So, how is Scorpius?" Severus asked at dinner.

"Fine, fine." Draco said, finishing a potato.

"Draco, truth." Severus warned. 

"The pregnancy has gotten to him, he thinks it's his fault." 

Severus didn't look up from his food as he awnswered, "Why?"

"Because-I don't know actually." 

"Maybe because he feels like he wasn't enough company for you so you went and got yourself pregant." 

Draco looked startled at his godfathers theory, "You think." 

"I know." 

"Oh my god."

☆ ☆ ☆ 

Soon the last month of being baby-free became two weeks and Draco was paniking worse than ever.

"Pansy, what if she has a heart comdition?" 

"Magic." 

"Pansy, what if she suffers from depression." 

"Love."

"Pansy, what if she dies." 

"Deal with it." 

Draco was being a nervous wreck, he was up and about, instead do being in bed, pacing the floors and wearing them out as Pansy tiredly repeated everytime Draco was pace. 

Scropius had denied that he felt the whole pregancy was his fault, though Draco could tell it was a lie. He'd hugged his son tight and told him repeatedly that it was no where near his fault. And, by the end of the day, Scorpius finally believed him.

He was also reading baby books like mad. If he was going to be a single father he might as well know how to be a single father. He'd been so caught up in the fact that he was having a baby and going through a pregnancy, that he completely forgot about what he'd do after the baby was actually born! 

"Pansy, serious question." 

Pansy groaned, "What now?" 

"What if she hates me." 

Turning to him, Pansy looked sympathetic for the first time in the past month, "She won't hate you, I promise." 

Draco nodded, standing, "Yeah." 

As soon as he'd got to the stairs though, he and to stop. A blinding pain had seared through his lower abdomen he cried out, doubling over in pain. He sat on the bottom step, wishing above anything the pain would go away, so he could finally sleep. But it didn't go, not for long anyway. They went and came back after about a minute or two, never completely going away. 

Pansy came rushing to the hallway, looking at Draco on the bottom step. 

She stared, "Draco, your water just broke." 

Draco stared, "What?" He asked horsley. 

"Draco! You're going into labour!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my christ! Hermione!"

Harry was pacing the living room when Hermione arrived from putting the kids to bed. She looked throughly confused at Harry's behavior. 

"What?" 

"This is it! Pansy called me! Draco's in the hospital! He went into labour!" 

Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth. Her surpirsed eyes were wide and her hair puffier than usual in all the commotion. 

"Right," she said, finally recovering, "we need to get you too St Mungo's as quickly as possible." 

Harry always became frustrated when Hermione became bossy. He called it 'Boss Mode'. Though it wasn't really a mode, since Hermione was like this half the time. 

"That's easy, I can apparate." 

"Clothes?" 

"Underwear, a coat, done." 

By this time, Harry had his work clothes all undone. His tie was half way across the room, his first 3 buttons on his white shirt open and his jakcet on the back of the sofa. 

"Right, shall I get Albus?" 

"No, I need to go now, tell him I'm very sorry and that I had to get there as quickly as possible." 

Hermione nodded, "And Ron." 

"Tell him the same." 

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry tight. 

Harry, surpirsed, hugged back. He hadn't received a hug from Hermione since he'd left Hogwarts. He heard her and Ron talk about it one evening when he'd first moved in. He wasn't eavesdropping, just passing by the slightly open door. 

He'd heard Hermione cleary state that she wasn't going to be civil to someone who she didn't know. Harry hadn't quite understood what she'd meant at first. Didn't know him? They'd been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. 

But then he'd understood. He had changed. He wasn't the person he used to be. He slept around with people to cope with a swirling hole of depression. But that had also changed him. Harry hadn't been as fun or happy as he used to be. 

Ron and Hermione had tried to help him out of the darkening hole, but it was no use. So in the end they'd let him fall down it. 

Ron had protested against what Hermione had said, saying she at least needed to be civil to Harry. He may not be the same, but he sacrificed a whole lot to save them and the whole entire wizarding world, even saving the boy he hated to love as well. 

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said, letting her go and smiling nervously. He picked his suit jacket from the sofa and pulled it on

Hermione smiled, a little reassuring grin, "You're going to be fine, Harry. Now go!" 

Harry laughed and smiled one last time, before he was gone. 

☆ ☆ ☆ 

"In out. In out. That's it Draco." 

Draco was currently doubled over on a hospital bed, cursing every single thing in sight, while trying to actually do the one thing he needed to do to live. Breath. 

He was in extreme pain, the baby had decided that it'd be funny to give him incredibly painful contractions. It wasn't like there was anything to take his mind of it, though nothing could take his mind of this amount of pain.

Thankfully Draco had a break before each one started once more. They last around 1 minute, but it was the worst minutes of his life. It was awful. 

Pansy kept looking towards the open door, obviously looking for something or someone

Draco grunted as the pain passed and he slumped back to the bed, breathing heavily, "Pansy, I'm fine, I don't need the doctor." 

Pansy looked away from the door, "Sorry? Oh right yeah." She turned back to the door once more

Pansy was always so suspicious, she kept things from people. That's why. She only told Draco the gossip in Hogwarts because she wanted to make an impression. 

It did make an impression on Draco, but not the kind she wanted, well, at least not then. He'd decided to be Pansy's best friend instead of a girlfriend. Pansy always thought this was jolly becuase she'd seen guys fall for their girls best friends before.

Sadly, Draco didn't fall for his girl best friend, he fell for a his guy arch enemy. 

Draco had been oblivious to the fact that he was always being fought over and flirted at, he was to worked up in obsessing over the boy he couldn't have. 

It was alwyas potions that got him closest to Harry. 

He'd be a table behind him and somehow always managed to twunt him, which got Potter' attention at least. 

It wasn't quite the attention Draco intended, but since Harry had no interest in Draco. He'd gone for bullying him to get his attention. Well, at least it seemed that Harry had no interest in him. 

They did sleep together. 

But he left you. Draco's voice said at the back of his head. 

It was only a minute later that their was a girlish cry from outside and a crash of metal against the floor. Draco jumped and turned towards the door, which Pansy already seemed to be sprinting too. She disappeared out of the swinging doors and then their was silence. 

"Harry!" She hissed. 

Harry turned, looking very flustered, "I-I..." 

"Yes, you apparated into a person, I can see that." Pansy huffed. 

"I didn't apparate into them." Harry corrected and flattened his hair, looking incredibly nervous. 

"Why are you looking so smart." Pansy asked, a small smirk on her face. 

Harry's face slackened as he looked at her, "Because I was at work when you called." He replied. 

"Oh." 

Harry breathed out heavily, "Are you sure this is a good idea, surely Draco despises me." 

"Harry, whether he likes it or not, you are the father of the child that will be born in about....well, soon." 

"But he hates me, Pansy!" Harry insisted. 

"He pretends to hate you, he told me himslef, he wants you." 

"Probably meant just to have sex with me again." Harry scoffed and Pansy could see the look of hurt in Harry's eyes as he thought about that. 

"No. He needed you, Harry and you didn't come, but now you're here and you are going into to see your...erm-" 

"Draco." Harry said as he pushed past Pansy and towards the hospital room. 

☆ ☆ ☆ 

Harry stepped into the room, looking towards the bed, where Draco was sitting, his eyes closed, a hand over a massive bump in his stomach. Harry's eyes widened, it was real.

He cleared his throat, waiting for the inevitable shoust and screams of how much he hated Harry and how wrong Pansy was about bringing him here and that he never wanted to see the brunette ever again. 

But when Draco's big, watering eyes looked into his. All he could see was pain. Physical and mental. 

"Harry?" He breathed, almost so quietly Harry didn't hear. 

"Hello." Harry answered, still standing near the door. 

A sudden pain fluttered its way across Draco's face and before Harry could ask what was going on, Draco was doubled over in pain, cursing. Harry ran over, and rubbed Draco's back. Thankfully, he'd read up about contractions, it was best to keep the person calm and in a comfortable postion. Draco didn't look calm or comfortable. 

Harry soothed him as he laid Draco on his back, stretching him out slightly so he wouldn't be squeezing himself and the baby. Draco tried to sit back up and bend over, but Harry pushed his shoulders down gently, causing Draco to whimper.

Harry lay down beside him and began playing with the soft blonde hair, squeezing Draco's hand and not complaining when Draco grasped his hand so tightly he could've sowrn his hand was breaking. Draco kept crying out as different waves of pain hit his stomach.

"Shhhhhh, Draco, shhhhh." Harry comforted, still gently playing with Draco' hair. 

It was probably the longest minute of both their lives, and when Draco' tense body finally relaxed, Harry finally got his hand free and looked at the red marl across his palm and the back of his hand. 

"Sorry." Draco said, looking up at Harry. 

Harry smiled, "It's fine." 

"Harry?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"What are you doing here." 

"Coming to have a baby with you, if that's all right." 

Drado hesitated. 

"I know, I know, you don't forgive me and I know you're not a massive fan of me, but please, I'm here now." 

Draoc still looked hesitant. 

Harry sighed, "I knew this would happen, so I prepared a speech." 

The boy under him nodded, accepting his proposal of a speech. 

"Draco, I am so terribly sorry for leaving you that night, it was the biggest mistake of my life, these past nine months have been awful, really horrific, as I'm sure yours have too. I have made some pretty stupid fucking desicions in my life, but I can assure you that was definitely the most shittiest choise I've made, leaving you. I knew you were going to be pregnant from the moment I realised we hadn't used a condom, I knew when I didn't seem my...erm...y'know come...erm...out? 

"I was scared shitless, but I know that isn't an excuse for leaving you alone with a baby and Scorpius, and Pansy," Harry added quielty, "and I was a bitch for doing it, I really was and I'm not ashamed to call myself a slut for sleeping with so many people and then leaving them, and you were one of them and I can't tell you how much that hurt me, knowing I'd hurt you so fucking bad. I knew you loved me, I really did and then to just go and leave you, without coming back was stupid of me because..." Harry trailed off.

Draco looked up at him, his blue eyes letting out tears, Harry looked down at him, looking like he would punch himself over and over for hurting him, he wiped the tears and smiled sadly.

"Because?" Draco whispered. 

"Because...I love you." Harry said and bowed his head, a tear escaping his eye and dropping onto Draco's cheek, and another one. 

More and more dripped onto the pillows beside Draco's head as Harry's shoulders shook. He sobbed silent cries and let the tears fall freely. Draco sighed and tilted Harry's head up. 

His eyes were red and his cheeks wet. Draco ran the pad of his thumb over the brunette's left cheek, drying it. Harry leaned into the touch and oepned his beautiful green eyes.

The green eyes Draco had fell in love with first, before he began to fall for every single thing about the boy above him. The green orbs shined with unushed tears as Draco's smooth hand cupped his cheek, feeling over the sharp jawline that his pinkie finger was placed over. 

"You love me?" Draco asked. 

Harry nodded, afraid to speak, afraid that if he did, his voice would betray him and he'd break down in sobs once more. 

"Say it, I don't care whether you cry or not." Draco whispered. 

Harry looked into the blue eyes directly as he spoke the three words Draco wanted to hear, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Tapping his foot against the floor, Harry leant his head against the wall, sitting on the uncomfortable seats outside the baby ward. Harry's green eyes were closed with uncertainty. He'd been kicked out the room, much to Draco's protests, when Draco had begun to give birth. Pansy had been sent in instead, looking at Harry softly, like she was apologising. 

Not being able to see his baby being born killed him, he didn't even understand why, sure they had have a rough journey, but surely the scene earlier would prove that Harry should be with Draco when their baby was born. Evidently not. 

It was taking ages, and there were many muffled screams and cries coming from the room Harry had been shoved out of. It seemed Draco still hadn't given birth. Maybe something was wrong? Harry shut his eyes tight and tried to muffle the screams of pain and cries of fatigue out. 

"Draco! Push, come on! Push!" Doctors were shouting left right and centre. 

Harry's tapping became more frequent and quicker, a sheen of sweat formed on his forehead and he suddenly became to hot. Surely it didn't take this long? Maybe male births took longer, or maybe something was wrong. No, nothing would be wrong, there were skilled doctors at St Mungo's. They wouldn't let anything go wrong. Plus, if something did happen, there was always magic, right? 

Harry sighed, he needed to do something, anything to get his mind of the fact that Draco and the baby might be ill. He stood and made his way over to the nearest vending machine, looking at it at curiously. Though all his time in the muggle world, he'd never ever seen a vending machine or been taught how to use it. 

But the sudden possibility of food made his stomach growl. Harry checked now one was around that would make sure he looked a right muppet for not being able to work a vending machine.

"Accio coke." 

The coke bottle flew into his hand from a little space at the bottom, where there seemed to be a flap where your designated food came out. 

"Accio apple." 

An apple flew to Harry's hand. He quickly looked for something a bit sweeter and landed his eyes on something square, with marshmallows in. Harry only knew what were marshmallows because he used to steal them from Dudley when he wasn't looking, then he'd watch in amsuement at Dudely and Aunt Petunia looked all over the floor. 

Anyway, he liked marshmallows and this chocolatey thing definitely had marshmallows in it. He looked for a sign that might possibly tell him what it was so he could get it. There was no sign though, just a number. Maybe that might work. 

"Accio 56." 

The chocolate square flew into his hand, smearing his palm with sticky brown liquid. Harry groaned and looked for a tap, there was a toilet just by the doors to Draco's room. Harry quickly put all his stuff down onto the chair and ran into the bathroom, closing the door softly and rushing his hands under the tap. 

The water washed away the chocolate of his hand and he quickly pushed some soap onto both hands, washing them quickly and getting some paper to dry them with. He dried them thoroughly but quickly. Harry had had a spell where he'd had incredibly dry hands. It wasn't the best. 

Harry ran back outside, where the doors were opening to Draco's ward. Harry stood stock still in the middle of the corridor as Pansy came out, crying. For a split second, Harry thought something was wrong. His heart pounded and he felt sick. 

But a broad smile appeared on Panzy's face, reassuring him that everything was ok. 

"Come on, Dad." Pansy said, beckoning him with her hand. 

Harry walked forwards, his legs felt heavy, but the rest of him was as light as a feather. He walked into the room as the doctor and Pansy left. Harry didn't even notice their departure , all he saw was a sweaty, but happy Draco, sat on the bed, with a blanket in his arms. 

Draco looked up, crying as well. Harry's breath hitched as he walked over, throwing his suit jacket on the floor. Draco stared at him for a split second, drinking in his muscular forearms and his tanned neck, exposed by the buttons undone on his crisp white shirt. Harry laughed. 

"We're not doing that again, Draco, look what happened." Harry said, sitting on the bed, beside Draco. 

Draco scowled, "Soon?" He asked, hope evident in his eyes. 

Harry looked up from the bundle of blankets, tears in his eyes, but a smirk on his face, "Definitely." He said with a wink. 

Sighing happily Draco grabbed Harry's chin and pulled him up to his face. Harry looked incredibly surprised as he looked from Draco's lips to his eyes, not sure which one his was meant to look at. 

"Oh come on! Kiss me!" Draco said and Harry didn't need to be told twice. 

He closed the small gap in between them and kissed Draco softly. Their lips moved perfectly against each other's and Draco sighed, pulling away, smiling. 

Harry smiled back and looked back down at the little baby in the blanket. He sniffed and stroked their little head. 

"I haven't given her a name yet." Draco said, looking at Harry as he kissed the baby's head. 

"Why?" Harry asked, looking into Draco's silvery eyes. 

"Because I want you to name her." 

"Her!" Harry grinned. 

"Yeah, it's a girl, is that ok?" 

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's head multiple times, "Yes! That's absolutely amazing!" 

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the baby girl in his arms, "So, what do you want to call her?" 

"Woah, I don't think I should name her." Harry said, looking at Draco. 

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Why?" 

"Because I've been a little shit." 

"I don't care." Draco said quietly and kissed Harry's lips again. 

It was intoxicating, kissing Harry. He was an incredible good kisser, even if it was just a peck on the lips. One heated kiss and Draco would be begging. Fortunately, Harry knew this and thankfully and unfortunately (at the same time) didn't make the kiss to heated, he kept it soft and sweet. 

"You sure?" Harry asked, pulling away again and stroking the babies head. 

He could feel the soft whisps of blonde hair beginning to grow already. Harry stared down at her sleeping face. 

"Yes." Draco insisted.

"Nacrissa Lily Malfoy, welcome to the world." Harry said softly and kissed the babies head. 

"Wait." 

Harry looked up, "Sorry, was that a shit name?" 

"No, I love it! I want to change it a bit though." 

"Go on."

"Lily Nacrissa Malfoy-Potter." 

Harry breathed in and felt his eyes water as he kissed Draco head. 

"Is it to early to say, I love you?" 

"God no." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Draco picked Lily up and handed her to Harry. Holding his baby sent a wave of emotion over Harry and he felt a tear run down his cheek as he rocked the baby in his arms and sniffed, kissing the babies forhead, then Draco's. 

"Has she opened her eyes yet?" Harry chocked out. 

"No, not yet." 

Draco closed his eyes and listened to Harry muttering cute things to Lily as he rocked her back and forth softly in his arms. Harry suddenly gasped and Draco's eyes were open in a flash. 

"What! What!" 

"She's got our eyes." Harry said and sat back down on the bed. 

"Wha- oh my god!" 

Lily had one shining green eye, that sparked with emeralds and one silver eye that shone like the moon. 

"She's beautiful." Harry whispered and smiled down at the baby who was looking up at them with wide eyes. 

"She is, just like you." 

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Hello." Draco said and stroked Lily's soft cheek. 

"Do your parents know?" Harry asked suddenly. 

Draco looked up at him, shaking his head, "No." 

"Why?" 

"I couldn't do it, Severus knows though." 

"Oh my fu- gosh." Harry finsied, realising that the baby could now here them, to some extent.

Draco laughed, " You need to learn how to stop swearing around her."

Harry nodded "Poor Albus has heard to many things." 

"Where are they by the way?" Draco asked. 

"Oh, I called them down, if that's ok." 

"Yeah, it is." 

"I want you to call Lucius and Nacrissa down, as well as Severus." 

Draco nodded, "Ok, Scorpius is with Servus so that'll get them both here." 

Harry looked down at Draco, he looked scared. 

"I'm going to call them then, ok?" 

Drack only nodded.

"Baby, please, look at me." 

Draco didn't look up, he kept his eyes on the bed. 

"Please, Draco." 

Finally, Draco looked up at Harry from under his eyelashes. 

"You're so beautiful," Harry said, giving him a quick peck on the lips, leaving Draco smiling softly, "I promise it'll be ok." 

"Ok." 

"Good, I'll be back in a sec, there's a telephone only outside." 

Harry was gone for a good eight minutes, he could here Harry's shouting outside, maybe defending himself or Draco. If Nacrissa had picked up the phone, Harry would be defending himself, if Lucuius had picked it up, Harry would be defending Draco. 

Draco's conscious was confirmed when there was a very loud shout from outside. 

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR SON!" 

There was a sigh, "I know, it's hard to believe Lucius, but please, just love your son for once!" Harry said and slammed the phone down. 

"Harry!" Draco called and the doors opened again. 

Pansy stood there, smiling sympathetically, "He went for a walk." 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why?" He asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Well, he had a row with your father and needed to go and break things so he went outside." 

"He's such a Slytherin." 

Pansy laughed, "I know."

"Oh, Pansy, come meet you're niece, Lily Nacrissa Malfoy-Potter." 

Pansy clapped her hands over her mouth and ran towards the bed. 

"Oh, Draco, she's perfect, look at her eyes! Hello, I'm Pansy, it means awesomeness and amazing things to come."

Draco took Lilly off her and rolled his eyes once more, "Oh shut up, Pansy." Draco said, smiling slightly, "That's not what it means, it means stupid and annoying in Latin." 

Pansy gasped, "It does not!"!

Just then, the doors burst open and Harry was being pushed into the room by Lucuis Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

"DAD!?" Draco looked up sharply, eyes filled with terror. 

Harry groaned, he was absolutely dreading this encounter, he's done his best to keep Lucius away, not so much Nacrissa, but when he had bumped into them in the hospital's many corridors, he'd found it hard to find a nice word about either of them. Deciding that it may also be best to let Draco's parents actually see their son and granddaughter. 

"Draco." Lucius replied snidely. 

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, knowing the reason, but wanting to keep his Dad's mind off the fact that Harry had just taken a little baby out of his arms and was rocking her gently. 

"Well, I decided to pay heed to the fact that my son has just had an unannounced birth from a one night stand." 

Just as Harry was about to butt in about it know being a full blown relationship, Draco glared at him and Harry kept silent, shutting his mouth and standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, holding Lily carefully in his strong arms. Lucius suddenly stared at him, flicking his long hair over his shoulder and walking towards Harry. 

Backing away slightly, hoping Lucius didn't notice him slowly getting further towards the wall. Draco looked between his father and Harry, not really knowing what to do. 

"Stop moving, Potter." Lucius spat, "I'm not going to hex you with a baby in your arms." 

Harry gulped slightly at let his feet root to the ground, holding Lily ever so slightly tighter. Lucius stopped in front of him, looking from Harry's face to the baby in his arms and then over to Draco, who was sat with his mother, on the bed. They were both watching the events unfold, knowing there was nothing either of them could do to make Lucius take a step back and stop invading Harry's privacy. 

"It's a girl." Lucius murmured. 

Harry nodded quickly, "Erm-yes, it's a-er-girl." He stuttered, finishing with a small smile. 

"What's her name?" Nacrissa could out weakly towards Harry, who looked at her thankfully. 

"Lily," he said, smiling a little more now, "Lily Nacrissa Malfoy-Potter." 

Lucius looked up suddenly, a storm brewing in his grey eyes, "MALFOY-POTTER!" He roared and Harry held Lily closely to his chest. 

"Dad! Be quiet!" Draco cried and looked so scared he might faint when Lucius advanced towards his bed. 

"Be quiet?" Lucius repeated, in such a quiet voice it was dangerous, "BE FUCKING QUIET? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED GETTING HORNY AND SHAGGING POTTER IS BETTER THAN DOING THE RIGHT THING! THEN YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF PREGANT AND HAVE A LOVELY SHIT OF A TIME AND DECIDE IT'S BETTER TO TELL SEVERUS THAN YOU BLOODY PARENTS!" 

Draco was cowering against his mother by now, tears welling inside his eyes. He shook his head at Harry, who was looking to pissed for his own good. He put Lily in her little bed and walking over to Lucius, pulling him up by his shoulder and slapping him round the face. Nacrissa gasped and Draco frustrated, grabbed Harry's wrist, rubbing circles over his palm, trying in vain to calm him down. 

Lucius, who had stumbled back with the sheer force of Harry's slap, was looking like he woukd kill Harry right there and then. Harry also looked like he was going to kill Lucius, this was not ending well. 

"You dare speak to my boyfriend like that?" 

Draco and Harry hadn't actually confirmed this yet, but Draco did nothing to protest against it, he even felt a flutter in his belly from the situation. Not the part where someone was going to prehaps be hexed, or the anger, or that he really wanted to get up and hold his daughter (his legs turned him against this though). 

It was the fact that Harry was so angry because Draco was being shouted at plus the fact that Harry had clearly spoken, without any embarrassment or regret, that Draco was his boyfriend. 

"I can speak to my son however I want!" Lucius retorted and both of them stepped up to each other. 

Harry had grown quite a bit, so now he was only about an inch shorter than Lucius, who had nearly always been 6 foot 4. 

"Not with me around and certainly not with me as his boyfriend!" Harry shouted. 

Lucius smiled smugly and left the room. Harry breathed out and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his palms against his tired eyes and bowing his head. Since Draco couldn't get up, due to the fatigue in his whole body, Nacrissa came and sat next to him. 

"What's wrong, darling?" She asked as Harry's shoulders began to shake and silent sobs racked his body. 

Harry sniffed, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, not daring his voice to go any higher, "if I hadn't-erm- done it, with Draco, neither of you would be in this awful situation with...him." Harry snarled, pointing to the door. 

There was a pause, in which Nacrissa looked behind her, to Draco, who was trying to reach out to Harry, but failing miserably. 

Nacrissa smiled at Draco knowingly, "Harry, I think Draco might want a word with you, I'll leave you two." 

Harry nodded at her, getting up, and turning to Draco, who was holding his arms out impatiently. 

"Baby, come here." 

Harry sighed and walked over to Draco, who patted the bed beside him. Harry got onto it and lay down, lying on Draco's chest, breathing softly through his nose. 

"I love you," Harry murmured into Draco's neck. 

"I love you too." 

"Sorry-" 

Before Harry could even mouth another word, Draco had pulled Harry's chin up and was looking firmly into Harry's green eyes. 

"There is not a single thing to be sorry for." Draco said, fiercely. 

"Mmmmm." Harry said and leant up to give Draco a kiss. 

"You know," Harry muttered against Draco's soft lips, "I wonder why you didn't fuck me." 

Draco chuckled, "Because, darling, I'd be no good at it." 

"You should ride me, you'd be amazing at that." 

"I will, and I would now, if I could actually move and if we weren't in a hospital room with a baby fast asleep." 

Harry grinned, "We are so doing that when you can walk, then you won't be able to walk again and then when you can finally walk again-" 

"Oh shut up." Draco said, amused as he swatted Harry's head. 

☆ ☆ ☆

Around an hour later, the doors swung open again, while Harry and Draco were eating a debatable dinner. Ron grinned like and maniac as Harry threw his arms around the gingers neck. Hermione smiled politely at Draco, who nodded at her in response. Harry then hugged Hermione tightly and smiled happily. Then, Harry saw Albus stood behind Ron and Hermione, fidgeting nervously, just like Ron' kids. Harry picked Albus up and hugged him tight. 

Draco watched happily as Albus got kissed on the head far to much to the boys liking. Then he was put down, much to his relief, and Hermione's kids hair was ruffled and Harry bent, quite a al way down, too kiss each of their little heads. 

"Well! Where is she?" Ron said and looked around the room like a lost puppy. 

Hermione laughed and put a hand on her husbands shoulder, "Calm down, Ronald." 

Harry picked Lily up from her bed and brought her over to Hermione and Ron, smiling. The pair looked down at the bright eyes looking back up at them and Hermione immediately burst into tears. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, but he couldn't miss the small tear that dripped down his mates cheek and the muffled sniff. 

Albus jumped up to see his step-sisters face and he gasped when the two different coloured eyes looked at him. 

"Dad! She's gorgeous!" 

Harry grinned, "I know, thank you." 

"What's h-her na-name?" Hermione sobbed. 

"Lily Nacrissa Mafloy-Potter." 

Both stared in shock at Harry, then at Draco and then back at Harry. Ron stepped back, putting his hands out in front of him. Albus just smiled and walked back over to the other kids, happy that his Dad had finally found someone he wasn't just going to leave, not that he hadn't left Draco...well, he wouldn't mention that. 

"Woah," he said, like he'd just been dazed, "are you..dating," He finished pointing from Draco to Harry. 

Harry looked over to Draco and grinned, Draco grinned back, "Yeah." They both said.

Hermione jumped to hug him again and Harry stumbled back, "All right, Hermione, calm down." 

"This is amazing! Oh my gosh!" 

Ron grinned at Harry, "Yeah well done mate, Ma-Draco." 

Draco smiled, "Thanks Weaslebee." 

Laughing, Ron rolled his eyes. 

Harry let Hermione and Ron hold Lily for a bit while he went over and sat beside Draco once more holding his hand tightly. 

"This is amazing." Draco whispered, kissing Harry's lips. 

"Yeah," Harry breathed, "it is." 

☆ ☆ ☆ 

The next morning after getting a good nights rest, Harry and Draco were packing up all Draco's things. Harry suddenly remembered something. 

"Draco? Where's Pansy." 

Draco looked up, "Oh, I got a text from her saying she went home, she's coming around later." 

Harry nodded and picked his wand from the bedside table, plumping up the pillow once more before putting the wand into his back pocket. Making sure it was there securely, Harry walked back over to Draco and kissed his head, lovingly. 

"Where do Ron and Hermione, oh, and all the kids go?" Draco asked.

They went back to the burrow, I might've said I'll go over there for a night." Harry said, waiting for Draco's shout that he's just had a fucking baby and now Harry was leaving to go partying. 

"Okay, well, when?" 

"Next week, Monday till Tuesday, I'll be back by dinner." 

Draco smiled, "Okay, baby, I'll just have a night with Pansy." 

Harry grinned and turned Draco's head so he could capture his lips with his. 

"Don't go to far you two," a cold, but amused voice said from behind them, "now there are two children in the room." 

As soon as the two pulled away, little arms wrapped round Draco's waist, hugging tightly. Draco grinned and spun round bending down slightly to hug Scorpious, who clung to his waist. 

While this was going on, Harry stood awkwardly next to Severus Snape. Harry really didn't know what to say, or do, so he just stood there and didn't like the silence one bit. 

"So, how are you?" Harry asked, still staring across the room.

"Fine, you?" 

"Amazing." 

The two went back into silence as Draco showed off Lily to her step-brother. Harry grinned as he caught Severus' lips twitching as he tried not to smile. 

"Name?" He asked pointedly.

"Lily," he felt the man tense beside him, "Nacrissa Malfoy-Potter." 

Severus nodded, "You two are definitely a thing then?" 

"Yes."

"I'm glad, it'll be good for the both of you." Severus said, catching one glimpse of Lily's eyes, before he apparated away. 

Harry smiled, "Yeah, it will." He mumered and walked towards Draco, wrapping his arm around his boyfriends waist and resting his head on the broad shoulder, looking down at two bright pairs of eyes, that were suddenly filled with happiness.


End file.
